


non-stop looks to kill, straight talk sex appeal

by tomkiffson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, I think he spanks Louis' slightly, M/M, PWP, Rimming, SO GAY, There is no plot, idk how to tag, larry - Freeform, request?, some humiliation, well if ass eating is a plot then that's what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkiffson/pseuds/tomkiffson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um. Harry eats Louis out while he's playing gta 5.</p><p>(warnings in the tags)</p>
            </blockquote>





	non-stop looks to kill, straight talk sex appeal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transstevebucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transstevebucky/gifts).



> hey!! this is for my friend jax. it's their birthday and they're 6nips on tumblr!! they're wonderful and I'm glad I got to see them reach another year!
> 
> ( I'm nocontrolvevo on tumblr btw )

Laying on the bed with his legs slightly spread and stretched on his toned stomach was Louis Tomlinson. His hair was messy and sticking out from every inch of his head, bags under his blue eyes, and fingers were cramped in hideous pain. All throughout the spacious room of his and Harry's flat was the incessant click and clacking of the remote controller to his PS4 as he watched the screen intently. The older lad cheered in excitement as he shot his intended target, playing Grand Theft Auto Five got intense what with the killing and what not, but he was still happy as he found out his next mission. Harry let out a whine of disgust as he saw Louis pull a hooker into the car he had stolen from a passerby.

Louis huffed, "What?"

The young, green-eyed man pouted, "But you're gay, why do you have to get a hooker? I can do anything she can, and for free."

"Whatever, I bet she would at least eat my ass," Louis countered.

Harry gasped, "You did not just go there!"

The blue-eyed boy cackled loudly, "But I did just go there!"

"I told you I would give it a shot soon, but you know how I am about not wearing a condom when I top," Harry pouted, "I don't like germs."

Louis paused his game for a moment, the first time in four hours, and leaned across the bed to bring Harry's face into his hands. He cleared his throat, "Babe, I was teasing. 'M not gonna push you to do anything you don't want to do, you know that."

Harry sighed and grabbed Louis' hand, "I know, but I just wish I could do everything you wanted."

The twenty-three year old man laughed loudly, "You really don't!"

Harry rolled his eyes, exaperation bleeding into his tone, "How would you know?"

"I don't think you want to be small enough to fit in my ass and rub my prostate with your curls," Louis said with a straight face he barely mustered.

Harry shrieked and ran out of the room, "What the fuck, Lou! Who thinks about that?"

The blue eyed boy giggled, "I just wanted you to get out so I can play my game!"

This made the taller man roll his eyes and go into the bathroom to take a shower.

***

An hour later, after Harry lathered his body with his vanilla soap and his hair with strawberry shampoo, he finally walked back into the living room. Nothing had changed except Louis had on only his thin baby blue boxer-briefs. Harry clucked his tongue and laid beside Louis on the bed and nudged his shoulder, "Hi."

Louis let out a grunt.

"Are you almost done with the game?"

Louis shook his head vigorously, "Nope."

Harry sighed and began to tap his long, slender fingers down Louis' back and traced the older man's hips. Louis wiggled slightly and kept mashing the buttons, completely blocking out Harry. The curly haired boy huffed and slipped his fingers into Louis' boxers and peeled them down his legs, and yet again, Louis didn't respond, other than lifting his hips. Harry smirked and tossed the underwear carelessly into the floor. Louis let out a groan as he crashed his stolen car. The younger man behind him began to massage his arse and kiss his cheeks, but Louis still focused himself on the game.

Harry murmured, "Fuck it," to himself and spread Louis' cheeks and began to circle his finger around the tight pink rim. The blue-eyed boy continued playing his game, furiously swearing to himself and pressing the buttons roughly.

The tall man took a deep breath and moved his face closer to Louis' hole and he let out a small breath on it. Can't back out now, he thinks to himself. He slowly placed his tongue on Louis' rim and began to circle it slowly. 

Louis almost jumped out of his skin, "Fuck!" He turned to look at Harry and Harry shook his head.

"Play your game. Gonna take care of you."

Louis just shrugged and kept playing, this angered Harry, but that's probably what Louis wanted. Wanted to drive Harry crazy until he was eating him out so hard that he was crying, but Harry wasn't going to put up with that. He's going to take it slow and easy. 

Harry started licking around the hole flicked his tongue into the hole for a second and kept tonguing at the sensitive spot. Louis kept playing his game, almost as if he wasn't affected and he began to suckle at it and then continued on with licking Louis open.

Louis' response was him arching his back slightly and continuing playing the game, but Harry didn't fail to note that the smaller man had failed his mission three times in a row. In two minutes.

Harry smirked and said, "You have to pass this mission if you want to come."

Louis gasped, "Holy fuck."

He didn't respond, he only dove right back down to continue eating out Louis. Harry let his eyes drift up to the screen to see Louis' character had stopped moving, his boyfriend's head hanging low as he tried to steady his breathing. Harry smacked Louis' arse lightly, "Get to playing, lazy fuck."

Louis arched his back and moaned, "H-Harry."

The green-eyed man kept his tongue in Louis, and hummed to let him know that he was listening. The vibrations from his humming made his boyfriend beg for more, "Fuck, fuck. Feels so good. Need to touch my cock."

Harry slurped around Louis quickly and harshly, making the smaller man slump even farther into himself. He started to massage Louis' cheeks, "You think I'm just gonna touch your cock? I mean, you didn't pay attention to me while you were playing that game."

Louis whimpered and bit his lip, "Haz."

"Lou," Harry challenged.

The blue-eyed man let out a sigh in defeat and began playing the game again. Louis could barely keep driving on the game, let alone completing a mission. Harry chuckled at Louis and kept licking into him and darting his tongue in and out of the tight hole. Arching his back and dropping the controller completely, Louis let out a long moan.

"Harry! Touch my cock, please," Louis begged.

Harry smirked into his boyfriend's arse and ran his finger over Louis' slit. He continued eating him out, "Like that?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Like that, just like that."

Harry slipped a finger into Louis' hole and began pumping it in and out of him quickly while circling the rim with his tongue. Louis gasped in pleasure and arched his back into Harry's face. His boyfriend only chuckled and continued to eat him out, slipping his fingers out so he could dive into the hole with his tongue. 

That was it.

Louis dropped his controller on the floor and gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles were white, "I can't do it."

Harry tutted, "Can't even finish the mission. Do you even wanna cum?"

The small man underneath Harry whimpered, "I do wanna cum. I wanna cum so bad, please."

Harry sighed, "Okay, I'll let you cum."

"Oh my god, thank you!" Louis groaned. 

"But I'll let you cum when I want you to."

Louis gulped, "Oh shit."

Harry pulled apart Louis' thick cheeks and began to eat him out slowly and teasingly, loving all of the noises coming from Louis. He sucked Louis gently and tongued into him before pulling back and asking, "Is that good enough?"

Louis turned around to Harry and shook his head, "I need to cum."

Harry sighed playfully, "I guess." He ran his finger along Louis' slit and the young man went wild, "Harry, please, please." 

The green-eyed man smiled, "You can only cum from my mouth."

Louis whimpered, "Just please."

Harry kept eating Louis and tonguing his hole until it was red and puffy. He kept lapping at Louis' hole like he was thirsty. Louis shivered and let out a high pitched whine. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Louis voice was cracking and he was clawing at the bed sheets fiercely. 

Harry ran his finger over Louis' slit and Louis cried out and came on Harry's hand while grinding into the sheet, "Harry, Harry, Harry."

Harry held Louis to him, "You okay?"

Louis smiled and nodded, "Wonderful, actually. Are we ever gonna do it again?"

"Yeah, but you're gonna be tied up and have a cock ring."


End file.
